1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a D-type screwing assembly for furniture which is capable of connecting a first wooden component with a second wooden component of wooden furniture (such as a cabinet), so that at least one rotary member is screwed with at least one screw member easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many manners to connect components of wooden products (such as furniture, cabinets, etc.) together. For example, latches are used to connect two abutting wooden components together. A wooden component has a peripheral slot formed on a peripheral side thereof, and another wooden component has a peripheral rib formed on a peripheral side thereof to retain with the slot, thus connecting these two wooden components together. However, such connecting manners still have many defects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.